Vampirku, Vampir Abal-abal
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, di kota tempat Yanhe tinggal, banyak vampir berkeliaran dan memakan korban. Suatu hari, dia melihat pemuda yang dia duga vampir. Namun, ciri-cirinya tidak benar-benar seperti vampir. Yanhe menyebutnya, "vampir abal-abal." Rate T karena kurang cocok untuk delusi anak-anak, dipersambahkan untuk Panda Dayo


This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Vampirku, Vampir Abal-abal**

* * *

Saat bulan menampakkan wujudnya setelah bersembunyi cukup lama dari balik awan-awan, seorang wanita menatap ke luar jendela, mengagumi cahaya rembulan yang kemarin-kemarin tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas, bukan karena bulan itu tidak cukup indah, tapi mengeluh dengan waktu yang berjalan lambat. Alih-alih berharap matahari segera terbit, tapi justru bulan yang menampakkan diri. Ia kecewa.

Yanhe kembali menatap jam tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu malam, masih butuh enam jam sampai matahari benar-benar terbit di pertengahan musim dingin. Di saat yang lain asik-asik menikmati kenyamanan kasur dan hangatnya selimut, ia justru mendapat giliran jaga malam sampai pagi. Begitulah derita kasir mini market 24-jam. Untungnya, Yanhe bukan satu-satunya yang harus bekerja larut malam kerja lembur bagai kuda sampai lupa orang tua. Xingchen si kasir, Longya si pengecek tanggal kadaluarsa, Moke dan Yuecheng si duo satpam juga ikut kerja lembur bagai kuda. Nyatanya, mereka memang selalu kebagian giliran kerja pada waktu yang sama.

Dengan kehadiran duo satpam Moke dan Yuecheng, ketiga pekerja mini market itu tidak perlu takut dengan kehadiran perampok atau orang jahat. Belum berniat melakukan kejahatan pun, Yuecheng yang di masa kecilnya seorang biksu mampu mencium bau-bau kejahatan. Bau busuk katanya, entah memang bau kejahatan seperti itu, atau orang yang tertangkap jahat itu memang belum mandi selama satu minggu. Lantaran, terkadang Moke–yang rakyat jelata sewaktu di negeri China–juga bisa mencium bau-bau yang dimaksud Yuecheng itu.

Satu hal yang harus mereka khawatirkan adalah rumor soal vampir yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran dan memakan korban. Korbannya kebanyakan tidak sampai kehilangan nyawa, meskipun memang ada yang sampai tulang dan kulit. Kebanyakan dari mereka pingsan dan ditinggalkan di sisi jalan dengan bekas luka gigitan di lehernya. Menurut pengakuan korban-korban, vampir-vampir itu berkeliaran pada pukul 12 malam sampai pukul 3 pagi, dan mereka berpenampilan sangat menarik, wajah tampan dengan mata yang bersinar dalam gelap malam. Benar-benar seperti vampir yang digambarkan dalam cerita orang-orang barat. Sebenarnya, bukan vampir seperti itu yang benar-benar mereka takuti, tapi vampir-vampir dari negeri mereka berasal yang memang benar-benar menghisap energi kehidupan, ditambah dengan penampilan mengerikan si hantu lompat. Bisa saja vampir-vampir China itu berkeliling dunia setelah beradaptasi dengan kemajuan jaman dan muncul di tempat mereka ini. Kalaupun ada, mereka harus menahan napas seperti yang dipraktekkan di film-film kungfu yang dulu pernah menjadi _top 10 list_ film terbaik dalam 10 tahun terakhir. Tapi, entah tips dan trik dalam film itu benar-benar ampuh menghindari vampir lompat.

"Tau cara menangkal vampir daerah sini?" tanya Yanhe sambil menarik dagunya ke dalam lalu menatap Xingchen.

Xingchen yang tengah memainkan rambutnya, menatap Yanhe degan penuh pertanyaan, tidak biasanya wanita super tampan yang sering kali mencuri hatinya itu bertanya hal-hal yang aneh. "Vampir yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan itu?" tanya Xingchen kembali kemudian dia melengkungkan senyuman. "Pakai bawang putih," ucapnya, "omong-omong aku bawa parfum bawang putih yang baru kubuat, mau memakainya?"

Yanhe tertawa canggung sambil menggelengkan kepala, "tidak terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal vampir," ucap Longya yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja kasir dan menatap halaman depan mini market di mana Moke dan Yuecheng tengah bermain bola, membuat gawang dari beberapa batang kayu yang mereka temukan. "Yuecheng pasti tahu cara menangkis vampir lompat, kalaupun memang ada vampir lompat yang berlibur ke sini."

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak tahu cara mengusir vampir keren dari barat, Longya," celetuk Xingchen sambil menaruh kepalanya pada meja kasir dan menguap. "Sudah aku bilang, pakai bawang putih."

Yanhe mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak percaya vampir dari barat kalah hanya dengan bau bawang putih, kurasa itu hanya akal-akalan penulis cerita. Bahkan vampir China saja membutuhkan jimat dan lain-lain untuk menghentikannya."

Wanita berambut panjang dang diikat menjadi dua itu berdecak beberapa kali, "Yanhe, beda tempat, beda juga cara mengusirnya."

"Ah, ada pelanggan," ucap Longya kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tegap, begitu pula dengan dua wanita penjaga kasir lainnya.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi masuk ke dalam mini market. Pakaiannya tebal, serba merah muda dengan sepatu warna coklat. Rambutnya pirang sedikit acak-acakan dan hijaunya menatap lembut kepada pada pekerja mini market yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di mini market Shion."

Dengan malu-malu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mini market. Setelah lima belas menit kemudian, pemuda itu tiba di kasir. Ia membeli beberapa makanan ringan, tiga botol air putih dan beberapa kaplet obat untuk penderita anemia. Setelah Yanhe mengantungi semua belanjaannya dan menunggu pemuda itu memberikan sejumlah uang yang harus dibayarnya, Yanhe menatap wajah pemuda itu. Ia berseri-seri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, hampir-hampir air liur mengalir keluar. Wajahnya memerah. Jujur, wajahnya membuat Yanhe ngeri.

"Mas," panggil Yanhe.

"Aku suka baumu," ucap pemuda itu sambil mendekat pada Yanhe, mengendus-endus udara di sekitar Yanhe, membuat wanita itu bergidik dan melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya memukul keras kepala pemuda itu.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

Jika Yanhe mengeluarkan jurus kungfu yang pernah dia pelajari dari Moke, mungkin akan terbit surat kabar "Seorang pemuda tewas akibat serangan penjaga mini market 24-jam". Untungnya, dia belum sampai tahap menggunakan jurus kungfu itu untuk melakukan _counter attack_. Tapi, pukulannya cukup membuat pemuda itu pingsan setelah kepalanya menghantam layar kasir.

Karena pemuda itu pingsan, Yanhe dan Longya terpaksa mengangkutnya ke ruang loker pegawai, menggelarkan tubuhnya di matras dan menjaga pemuda itu sampai sadar. Namun, Longya harus kembali menggantikan Yanhe karena Xingchen sendirian di sana. Yanhe sebenarnya tidak mau menunggu pemuda aneh itu, tapi ia harus karena harus meminta maaf karena telah memukul pembeli. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu membuat keluhan lalu menyebarkan berita bohong meskipun ada Longya dan Xingchen sebagai saksi.

Setelah memberikan dan mengusap minyak kayu putih di hidung pemuda berambut pirang itu, dia terbangun kemudian tergesa-gesa merangkak ke belakang, menghindari Yanhe. "Astaga, maafkan saya, mbak!" ucap pemuda itu kemudian matanya menatap Yanhe dari atas ke bawah.

"Tolong jangan liat saya seperti itu, mas. Atau mau saya hajar lagi?" tanya Yanhe sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"E-eh maafkan saya, mbak. Aduh, maaf saya sudah kurang ajar sama mbak," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yanhe berdiri kemudian memperhatikan si pemuda dengan seksama, menaruh curiga kalau dia adalah salah satu komplotan orang jahat atau vampir, terlebih lagi dengan kalimat anehnya.

"Kalau begitu," ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan kembali membungkuk. Ia tersenyum kemudian menutup hidungnya, "saya permisi dulu," lalu lari terbirit-birit dari ruang loker.

"Memangnya aku bau? Kenapa tutup hidung segala _sih_?"

.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan dari bekerja adalah jika mendapatkan giliran jaga pagi. Ia bisa pulang saat matahari mulai terbenam, menghabiskan waktu bersantai atau jalan-jalan ke kota, atau bahkan tidur dengan puas. Sayangnya, udara dingin dan salju yang tebal menghalanginya melakukan itu semua kecuali pulang ke rumah dan berlindung di dalam selimut. Namun, perjalanannya terhambat karena jalanan yang tertutupi salju tebal. Ia harus menunggu di stasiun. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu kereta yang tak kunjung datang setelah badai salju yang baru saja lewat. Bosan menunggu dan kedinginan, Yanhe masuk ke sebuah kafe yang ada di sudut stasiun, persetan dengan pulang malam, harinya sudah hancur.

Yanhe duduk sambil memperhatikan layar televisi yang menunjukkan posisi kereta api saat itu. Tidak ada satupun kereta yang dapat berjalan. Kalaupun kereta sudah mulai berjalan, Yanhe enggan untuk berdesak-desakan berebut tempat dengan yang lainnya. Ia lebih baik menunggu kereta-kereta berikutnya dan mendapat tempat duduk, dari pada harus berdiri berdesak-desakan, lagipula tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya di apartemen kecilnya.

"Silahkan, ini pesanan-" belum selesai pelayan itu menyajikan kopi pesanan Yanhe, pelayan itu terkejut.

Yanhe menoleh kemudian memicingkan matanya sambil menghela napas. Ketidakberuntungan yang beruntun. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke mini market ternyata adalah pelayan kafe stasiun. "Mas," ucap Yanhe, berusaha tersenyum tapi justru menatap pemuda itu tajam, "pelayan di sini?"

"I-iya, mbak," jawabnya kemudian segera memberikan kopi pesanan Yanhe. Ia berbalik dan berjalan terburu-buru ke arah lain, namun masih melirik ke arah Yanhe sambil tersenyum mesum seperti saat di mini market.

"Dasar orang mesum," ucap Yanhe sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tergoda dengan kopi yang ada di hadapannya, Yanhe mengambil kopi miliknya, menghirup aroma kopi dengan santai kemudian menghembuskan napas sambil melengkungkan senyuman.

"Memang enak minum kopi dingin-dingin seperti ini," ucap Yanhe sembari mendekatkan kopi ke mulutnya.

Alih-alih menyisip kopi dan mendapatkan kehangatannya, justru kaki Yanhe yang panas lantaran kopi itu jatuh karena tersenggol anak kecil yang datang entah dari mana menabrak meja dan tangannya, lalu pergi ke luar kafe. "Sialan," Yanhe merutuk dalam hati, kalau bisa, ia ingin menangis saja. Benar-benar rusak sudah harinya.

Bunyi pecah dari cangkir Yanhe tentunya menarik perhatian orang-orang, juga si pelayan mesum berambut pirang. Yanhe, yang sudah malu tidak kepalang dan ingin berteriak karena kakinya tersiram air panas, menangis dalam hati sambil merutuk.

"Ah, mbak!" panggil si pelayan pirang, "biar saya saja yang membersihkan pecahannya," lanjutnya.

Tapi, ia telat. Yanhe sudah lebih dahulu memegang pecahan cangkirnya, namun berhenti dan memperhatikan jarinya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya.

 _Sialan … sekarang tanganku kena pecahan beling._ Sungguh, Yanhe tidak kuat dengan beban hari ini.

"Aduh, mba! Kenapa nangis?!" pekik si pemuda namun matanya terbelalak kala melihat darah mengalir dari jari telunjuk Yanhe. Pemuda itu menunduk, hidungnya mengendus-endus udara kemudian mendekat pada telunjuk Yanhe.

Tentu saja wanita penjaga kasir itu terkejut, tapi terdiam karena ia baru saja menangis. Tidak diduga, pemuda itu akan menjilati darah yang keluar dari telunjuknya. Catatan, ia sudah dilecehkan oleh pemuda itu dua kali. Dua kali. Bukan angka yang sedikit. Satu saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Dua. Dia ingin mengubur pemuda itu.

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Lagi-lagi tinju mendarat di kepala si pemuda, sementara Yanhe buru-buru pergi sampai-sampai lupa membayar kopi yang belum sempat ia minum.

Anehnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang pada si pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dag dig dug. Aneh.

.

Rejeki nomplok untuk para pekerja mini market. Si satpam mantan biksu itu datang dengan membawa beberapa bingkisan setelah ia cuti satu minggu. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapat kue kering buatan istri mudanya, dan juga mendapat kalung perak yang tentunya harganya tidak murah. Kalung itu hanya seperti rantai biasa, tanpa ada liontin atau pertama, tapi tetap, kalung itu terbuat dari perak.

"Waw, hadiahnya mewah sekali," ucap Moke yang langsung memakai kalung pemberian si mantan biksu yang baru pulang dari kota tempat pamannya tinggal, London.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa memberi kami barang merah seperti ini," ucap Xingchen sambil memerhatikan setiap detil kalung itu. Pikirnya, barang itu palsu, tapi kalung itu terbuat dari perak asli. Si penjaga kasir pun kegirangan bukan main. Siapa yang tidak akan kegirangan mendapatkan kalung perak dengan cuma-cuma.

"Pamanku yang pemilik toko perhiasan memberikan kalung-kalung ini setelah aku menceritakan soal vampir yang berkeliaran di kota kita," jawab Yuecheng dengan tenang. "Anggap saja itu sebagai jimat pelindung kalian, jangan kalian lepaskan kalung itu," ucap Yuecheng.

"Terima kasih, Yuecheng," ucap Longya.

"Aku heran, ayahmu pedagang, pamanmu pemilik toko emas, pamanmu yang lainnya seorang biksu, kenapa kamu nyasar di kota ini dan jadi satpam mini market," ucap Moke.

"Ya, sampai sekarang aku penasaran," ucap Yanhe yang memakai kalung pemberian dari Yuecheng.

Yuecheng mengangkat bahunya, sempat kesal dengan perkataan Moke, tapi mantan biksu itu menghela napas. "Semua itu ada alasannya, aku menjadi satpam di sini pun karena sebuah alasan," ucap Yuecheng, yang lainnya saling membuang muka, mereka sudah tahu tanda-tanda mantan biksu itu akan mulai berceramah.

"Cukup," ucap Longya sambil memberi isyarat diam kepada si mantan biksu yang menjadi satpam mini market. "Kami paham, pasti takdir dan lain-lain," ucap Longya dan Yuecheng mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah semuanya memakai kalung pemberian Yuecheng, mereka semua membubarkan diri dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, apalagi, mereka harus kembali bekerja lembur bagai kuda sebelum mereka bisa merasakan liburan yang pantas mereka dapatkan.

Memperhatikan kalung peraknya, Yanhe kembali memikirkan vampir-vampir yang muncul di berita. Penasaran dengan sosok mereka, namun enggan untuk bertemu langsung. Di waktu senggang Yanhe ketika tidak ada pengunjung, ia membuka ponselnya, mencari informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan tentang si vampir barat. Ia tidak perlu mencari tahu lebih banyak soal vampir China, tidak mungkin mereka bisa ke kota ini hanya dengan lompat-lompat.

.

Yanhe tidak tahu dewa ketidakberuntungan mana yang hinggap di pundaknya. Mungkin saat tahun lalu dia berpelesir ke sebuah kuil dan melakukan kesalahan, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Mana mungkin dewa itu naik pesawat dan baru hinggap di pundaknya sekarang. Entahlah, yang pasti, pertemuannya dengan pemuda mesum itu benar-benar membuat ketidakberuntungan terus mengikutinya.

"Aduh."

Ingin sekali Yanhe merutuk dan memaki keberadaan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, membawa permen kapas dan memakai jaket tudung. Penampilan polos pemuda itu benar-benar menutupi kemesuman dirinya. Kasihan orang-orang yang tertipu. Kasihan Yanhe yang bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Wah, mbak. Kita ketemu lagi," ucap pemuda itu. Anehnya, saat ia tersenyum kali ini, muncul getar-getir cinta dalam diri Yanhe. Kasihan Yanhe jatuh cinta dengan orang mesum. Ya, Yanhe kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Malu-malu, ia mengangguk dan membalas sapaan pemuda yang (awalnya tidak ingin ia ketahui namanya) belum ia ketahui namanya (dan sekarang ia penasaran).

"Karena kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu, perkenalkan, nama saya Yuu," ucap pemuda itu.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Yanhe tahu nama pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda itu, atau mungkin itu hanya penampilannya saja yang tampak lebih muda. Yanhe membalas senyuman Yuu dengan malu-malu meskipun ia tidak mau, "saya Yanhe."

"Maafkan saya yang beberapa waktu lalu," ucap Yuu kemudian ragu-ragu menatap Yanhe lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya, "membuat mbak Yanhe tidak enak."

"I-iya," jawab Yanhe. "Aku rasa, tidak perlu memanggil mbak, terdengar seperti orang tua."

"O-oke, Yanhe," ucap Yuu. Mata Yuu kemudian menatap kalung perak yang melingkari leher Yanhe. Ekspresi Yuu berubah, mengeras dengan alis yang tersentak. Pemuda itu segera menatap Yanhe dengan tajam.

Yanhe yang penasaran melihat kalung yang ia kenakan, "ada apa?" tanya Yanhe.

Yuu menunjuk kalung perak yang Yanhe kenakan. Ia menatap kalung itu penuh amarah, jijik. "Kalung perak itu milikmu?" tanya Yuu.

"Tentu saja," ucap Yanhe. Kalung pemberian Yuecheng. Katanya, untuk menghindari para vampir barat yang berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini. Setiap orang yang mendapat giliran kerja bersama Yuecheng mendapat satu persatu.

"Maaf, kalung itu tidak cocok untukmu," ucap Yuu.

Saat Yanhe menatap seksama apa ada yang salah dengan kalungnya, Yuu sudah menghilang saat wanita itu hendak membalas perkataan Yuu.

"Kemana dia?"

.

Yanhe tidak mau melepaskan kalung pemberian Yuecheng, tapi dia juga tidak mau Yuu melihatnya dengan jijik ketika mereka bertemu. Usut punya usut, Yuu adalah tetangga apartemen yang tinggal di lantai atas. Tinggal seorang diri dan sering kali pulang larut malam. Setelah Yanhe sering curiga dengan suara gaduh malam-malam yang selalu membangunkannya, suara tersebut adalah suara langkah kaki Yuu yang pulang larut malam. Ia hanya melihat Yuu pulang larut malam beberapa kali setelah tidak sengaja melihat sosok Yuu yang tengah menaiki tangga.

Malam ini, setelah benar-benar yakin kalau suara itu adalah benar-benar Yuu, Yanhe mengintip dari balik jendela. Seseorang pulang ke apartemen itu pukul 3 malam, mengenakan jaket tudung hitam dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung. Yanhe memperhatikan seksama sosok yang ia sangka Yuu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan taring panjang yang masih basah dengan darah merah. Pemuda itu membuka tudung kepalanya, dan sosok itu benar-benar Yuu. Ia mengusap darah di mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Vampir?"

.

Sejak melihat sosok malam itu adalah Yuu, Yanhe tidak henti-hentinya menyelidiki gerak-gerik Yuu jika ia sedang tidak bekerja. Anehnya, Yuu benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri vampir yang ia cari melalui internet atau buku-buku novel yang ia pinjam dari Xingchen.

Malam ini benar-benar suntuk, meskipun sudah mendekati liburan musim dingin dan natal, jalanan tetap sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau belanja makanan ringan dan minuman dingin pada jam 1 malam. Tidak ada, kecuali kalau orang itu memang tidak ada pekerjaan sehingga menghabiskan malam bersalju yang dingin itu di luar rumah seorang diri.

"Apa ciri-ciri vampir yang ada di internet itu benar-benar akurat?" tanya Yange pada Longya dan Xingchen.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dan menatap heran Yanhe.

Longya mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu benar-benar tertarik dengan vampir?"

Xingchen mengangguk, setuju dengan pertanyaan Longya.

Yanhe menghela napas. "Aku," ia diam sejenak, "hanya ingin tahu saja."

Longya berdehem sementara Xingchen kembali memainkan ponselnya, mencari informasi tentang vampir. Masalahnya, semua ciri-ciri vampir yang ada di internet tidak ada yang sesuai dengan Yuu. Apalagi, ciri-ciri vampir dari negara asalnya. Di China, vampir cenderung digambarkan berkulit biru, dingin, menggunakan setelan pakaian dinasti Qing, melompat-lompat, menghisap _qi._ Tentu saja, Yuu bukanlah vampir dari China. Berdasarkan nama saja, sudah jelas dia bukan asli China. Bahkan mungkin tidak mengerti apa itu _qi_.

Menurut apa yang ada di internet dan apa yang dikatakan Xingchen, vampir dari negara barat adalah makhluk yang menawan, berkulit dingin, matanya merah menyala dalam kegelapan, tidak tahan dengan matahari, dan yang paling menonjol adalah bisa mencium darah.

Satu, Yuu tidak begitu menawan seperti ilustrasi-ilustrasi vampir yang digambar, atau tidak seperti aktor yang berperan dalam film vampir yang bercahaya jika terkena sinar matahari itu. Dari pada menawan, Yuu lebih cocok dibilang lucu, polos, apalagi karena tingginya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Yanhe, membuat pemuda itu belum cukup untuk mencapai ukuran menawan dalam standar Yanhe (meskipun setiap kali melihatnya, Yanhe selalu berdebar. Sialan dia yang menghisap telunjuk Yanhe.)

Dua, kulit Yuu hangat. Setiap kali tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Yuu, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan layaknya manusia, bukan seperti orang yang sudah mati.

Tiga, warna mata Yuu jelas-jelas hijau. Tidak ada tanda-tanda warna merah dari iris matanya, apalagi menyala dalam kegelapan. Mungkin menyala, jika ia menggunakan kacamata yang terdapat lampu neon di bingkainya. Jangan dibayangkan, konyol.

Empat, Yuu tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi terganggu dengan cahaya matahari, entah gatal-gatal, merah, atau kesakitan. Bahkan, tidak ada kerlap-kerlip yang muncul dari kulitnya.

Lima, untuk yang ini, Yuu memang aneh.

Kalau memang vampir, mungkin saja Yuu adalah vampir abal-abal.

 _Saat pertama kali bertemu, dia bilang dia suka dengan aromaku. Yang dia maksud itu, parfum, 'kan?_

"Ah, aku menemukan sesuatu," ucap Xingchen. Xingchen menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Yanhe. "Halaman ini bilang, salah satu yang ditakuti vampir adalah perak."

"Perak?" tanya Yanhe. Sesaat, wajah Yuu yang kesal saat melihat kalung perak pemberian Yuecheng terbesit dalam benaknya.

 _Jangan-jangan …_

 _._

"Ah, Yanhe," ucap Yuu. Wajahnya benar-benar berbeda saat Yanhe tidak mengenakan kalung perak itu. Ia terlihat lebih ceria.

"Yuu, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sejujurnya, Yanhe takut untuk bertanya, apalagi, jika dia memang benar-benar salah satu vampir yang selama ini berkeliaran, Yanhe tidak tahu apa yang akan Yuu lakukan padanya.

Bisa saja pemuda itu langsung membunuhnya, menghisap darahnya sampai habis atau menghipnotis dirinya lalu menghapus ingatannya. Tidak, Yanhe tidak ingin semua itu terjadi padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yuu.

Mengingat beberapa vampir mengerikan yang ia lihat di film dan mengingat korban-korban yang ditayangkan di televisi, Yanhe mengurungkan niatnya. "Tidak jadi."

Yuu kemudian tertawa. "Ah, kau tidak menggunakan kalung perak itu ya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyejukkan," ucap Yuu.

Kalau memang vampir takut dengan perak, mungkin hanya inilah ciri-ciri vampir yang sesuai dengan Yuu.

.

Yanhe hari ini merasa tidak enak badan. Pulang lebih dulu adalah pilihan yang ia pilih ketimbang tidur di matras ruang loker. Bukan hanya dingin, tapi matras juga keras, ditambah tidak ada bantal empuk. Beruntung ia masih mendapatkan kereta terakhir, meskipun ia bisa sampai rumahnya pukul 11 malam.

Malam itu mini market memang sedang ramai-ramainya, apalagi mereka tengah merayakan malam tahun baru. Sayangnya, ia harus menderita keram perut karena tamu bulanan, ditambah dingin yang semakin membuat perutnya melilit. Beruntung bosnya bukan pria berkepala biru yang langsung naik pitam, jadi ia bisa minta izin pulang dengan alasan sakit.

Ketika tempat lain ramai digunakan untuk perayaan tahun baru, jalanan rumahnya justru sepi karena memang tidak ada hal yang menarik di sekitar rumahnya. Namun, ada sosok yang menangkap perhatian Yanhe. Ia kenal baik sosok pemuda yang tidak cukup tinggi itu. Dia tengah memojokkan seseorang ke tembok dengan posisi kepala pada leher gadis yang dipojokkan orang yang dia duga Yuu.

 _Sialan! Apa yang dia lakukan di sana!_ Pikir Yanhe.

Api cemburu sudah membara dalam hatinya melihat tingkah Yuu yang tidak ia duga. Wajah polos Yuu benar-benar sebuah topeng, pikir Yanhe. Namun, saat wanita itu hendak memanggil si pemuda, ada yang salah dari mereka berdua. Suara gadis yang dibekap itu terdengar lirih dan lemas sampai akhirnya suara itu menghilang dan gadis itu jatuh di hadapan Yuu. Hal yang salah lainnya adalah, darah mengalir dari leher wanita tersebut. Darah yang masih segar, merah pekat, entah aliran darah itu terus mengalir atau berhenti. Yang jelas, Yanhe melihat garis merah melintang pada leher gadis yang terbujur kaku pingsan di hadapan Yuu.

Yuu mengendus udara kemudian menoleh pada Yanhe. Matanya menyala, merah darah pekat. Mata yang indah namun juga mengerikan. Rambut pirang Yuu menyala bagai benang emas, menghiasi malam dengan bulan baru.

 _Kenapa dia jadi ganteng_ to the max _?!_ Yanhe merutuk. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya kemudian perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur.

"Yanhe?" tanya Yuu. Air mukanya berubah. Pemuda itu segera menyeka sisa-sisa darah di mulutnya.

Baru saja Yanhe melihat Yuu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, Yuu sudah ada di depannya lagi. Kecepatan yang sangat hebat. Bahkan Yanhe tidak dapat melihat perpindahan vampir di hadapannya. Jelas, sudah jelas semuanya. Yuu adalah vampir.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Yuu sambil memegang tangan Yanhe.

Ia takut. Ia takut akan bernasib sama dengan gadis yang tadi. Tapi, tak disangka genggaman Yuu sangat kuat. Sulit bagi Yanhe untuk melepaskannya. Anehnya, timbul perasaan senang dan dag dig dug ketika Yuu menyentuhnya. Yanhe menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya, sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak takut dengan Yuu. Toh, dengan kungfu dari Moke, mungkin Yanhe bisa mengalahkannya, mengingat Yuu sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu kungfu.

"Kalau kau macam-macam padaku," ucpa Yanhe dengan napas yang berat, "akan kuhajar kau dan menempelkan jimat Yuecheng padamu!" pekik Yanhe.

Bukannya takut, vampir pirang itu justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Ya ampun, kamu kira aku ini salah satu dari vampir lompat apa?" ucapnya, tapi, pemuda itu tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku," pinta Yanhe. Ia sudah ingin menangis dan Yuu menatapnya dengan iba.

"Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya," ucap Yuu. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa selama kamu berteman dengan si pemburu vampir."

"Hah?"

Yuu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yanhe, membuat wanita itu berdelusi yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya panas, jantungnya berdebar-debar, apalagi ekspresi Yuu benar-benar berubah seperti apa yang Yanhe sebut "menawan" dalam standarnya.

"Aku harus menghapus ingatanmu," ucap Yuu.

Ketika mata Yuu bercahaya, semua pandangan Yanhe menjadi gelap.

.

"Yuu!" teriak Yanhe sambil bangun dari _futon_ miliknya. Yanhe memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia sudah berada di rumahnya, padahal ingatan terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia masih berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu, Yanhe lupa. Sayangnya, ia kehilangan malam tahun baru, melewatinya dengan tidur. Tapi tidak apa, kerja lembur bagai kudanya selama beberapa waktu kemarin patut mendapat hadiah tidur yang nyenyak.

"Aku rasa, tadi malam aku melihat Yuu," gumam Yanhe kemudian ia bangkit, melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah sadar ia masih mengenakan baju yang sama saat ia pergi kemarin.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yanhe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus hitam dan handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Ia berjalan perlahan sebelum akhirnya duduk di _futon._ Dahinya berkerut lalu dia mengangguk pelan. "Si vampir abal-abal itu …."

"Vampir abal-abal?" tanya Yuu.

Yanhe membatu. Tidak ada orang sebelumnya di apartemennya, oh, kamar kosnya. Mulut Yanhe menganga, kalaupun ada tawon, mungkin tawon itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada tawon. Se-detik, dua detik, tiga detik dan seterusnya dia tetap mematung sampai akhirnya si vampir menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Yanhe.

"Astaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini!" teriak Yanhe dan mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untungnya tidak menggunakan NOS dan tidak merusak tembok kamarnya. Tidak terjadi kecelakaan fatal.

"Shhh!" bisik Yuu sambil menutup mulut Yanhe. "Jangan berisik, sudah malam."

Yanhe menyentakkan alisnya. Mengambil tangan Yuu yang menutup mulutnya dan memelintir tangannya, membuat vampir itu meringih kesakitan. Kemarin dia sangat kuat, kini dia lebih lemah dari Yanhe. "Dasar vampir abal-abal!"

"Ampuuuun!" pekik si vampir memohon ampun, memasang wajah memelas meski sebenarnya ia tidak kesakitan. Toh, dia akan mayat hidup, tidak merasakan sakit, kecuali untuk beberapa hal. Beruntungnya, Yanhe sedang tidak menggunakan kalung perak dan keberadaan kalung itu tidak terlihat sejauh mata Yuu memandang.

Termakan wajah memelas Yuu yang cantik, Yanhe pun melepaskan tangan Yuu. "Dasar vampir abal-abal," Yanhe merutuk.

Yuu menyeringai, tertawa dengan kepolosan entah kebodohan Yanhe yang termakan wajah polosnya. Tapi, wajahnya mengeras ketika mengingat panggilan dari Yanhe. "Aku tidak suka panggilan itu, aku ini vampir kelas atas."

"Mana ada vampir kelas atas yang tinggal di kos-kosan murahan," cibir Yanhe.

Yuu mendesis, tidak bisa mengelak, tapi tidak ingin menunjukkan amarahnya pada Yanhe. Dia hanya menggertakkan gigi sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Ya-ya masalah finansial itu beda lagi."

"Dasar vampir abal-abal."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" sentak Yuu. Bukannya ingin berhenti, malah muncul keinginan kuat Yanhe untuk terus memanggilnya vampir abal-abal.

"Tunggu dulu …," ucap Yanhe yang sadar jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat. Alih-alih takut si vampir itu akan menghisap darahnya, ia justru berdebar kencang lantaran delusi yang mampir ke kepalanya. "Jadi kamu yang mengantarku pulang?" tanya Yanhe dan si vampir mengangguk. "Kenapa ingatanku masih utuh?" Sebelumnya, ingatannya muncul ketika ia mandi air panas.

Yuu mengernyit. "Karena kamu pingsan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan mantranya."

Yanhe menghela napas, lega ia tidak melupakan hal terpenting yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. _Ah, aku harus menceritakannya pada Yuecheng._

"Jangan coba-coba beritahu teman satpammu itu," ucap Yuu dan wajahnya benar-benar keras. Sesaat, Yanhe sedikit takut, tapi kemudian wajah vampir itu melunak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia pemburu vampir," jawab Yuu dan menatap datar Yanhe.

Yanhe kembali mematung. Otaknya mencerna dulu 4 kata yang dilontarkan Yuu barusan. "Tapi dia mantan biksu."

"Dan pemburu vampir," tambah Yuu.

Mulut Yanhe kembali menganga. Sialan. Semua kegilaan ini terlalu berat untuknya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Yuu melengkungkan senyuman. _Aduh, kenapa harus berdebar sekarang sih?_

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan menghapus ingatanmu," ucap Yuu.

Yanhe yang bingung mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak takut aku akan membocorkan identitasmu ke Yuecheng atau yang lainnya?" tanya Yanhe.

Yuu menatapnya datar, "jangan sebut nama si pemburu vampir itu," ucap Yuu. Perlahan-lahan, pipi Yuu memerah. Sialnya, hal itu benar-benar buruk untuk jantung Yanhe. "Aku tidak akan menghapus ingatanmu karena …," suaranya melembut dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yanhe, meninggalkan jarak sejengkal diantara hidung mereka. "Aku tahu kau suka padaku, ya 'kan?"

Sontak, wajahnya mendidih, bukan lagi panas, tapi mendidih. _Sial, memangnya keliatan banget?_ Yanhe merutuk dalam hati. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Aku bisa baca pikiran," ucap Yuu yang memotong kalimat Yanhe. "Dan, merasakan detak jantungmu yang hebat."

 _Jantung sialan._

"Tapi … karena aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak tergiur dengan darahmu …," ucap Yuu kemudian semakin memojokkan Yanhe dengan menggenggam tangan Yanhe, menekannya ke tembok.

 _Oh tidak._

Yuu mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Yanhe. "Aku tidak tahan," bisik Yuu, "dengan bau manis darahmu."

Jantung Yanhe berdebar kencang. Kalau dia bukan vampir, mungkin delusi lain akan mampir ke benak Yanhe, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak mau membagi darahnya setetes saja pada vampir ini. Ingat dengan kalung perak yang diberikan Yuecheng, satu tangan Yanhe yang bebas berusaha meraih kotak perhiasan yang tergeletak di bawah. (Sejak awal, ia memang tidak punya meja rias atau lemari untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Menurut Yanhe, kotak terbuka yang ditaruh di lantai lebih ekonomis). Ia mengambil kalung perak itu dan menunjukkannya di depan mata si vampir. Sontak, si vampir langsung berteriak.

"Jahat! Kau bisa membunuhku!" teriak Yuu sambil menutup matanya. Kelihatannya sangat kesakitan. Si vampir itu berguling-guling seperti seorang pemain bola yang disenggol sedikit langsung guling-guling. Bedanya, ia berguling-guling sambil memegang matanya. "Singkirkan benda mengerikan itu!" teriak Yuu.

Yanhe menghela napas dan mengatur irama jantungnya. Benar-benar buruk berada di dekat Yuu. Sudah berdebar karena pesona Yuu yang cantik, ditambah ketakutan vampir itu akan menghabiskan darahnya. Tidak tega melihat vampir itu kesakitan, Yanhe menaruh kembali kalung perak pemberian Yuecheng ke kotak perhiasannya (perhiasan kw).

Beberapa menit kemudian, vampir itu membuka matanya dan memeriksa sekitar. Yakin sudah tidak ada perak, ia kembali mendekati Yanhe, tapi dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Berikan aku sedikit saja darahmu," ucap Yuu, memohon pada wanita penjaga kasir itu.

Melihat wajahnya yang imut, bukannya takut, Yanhe malah berdebar. _Aduh, lucu._ Bodoh, dia termakan wajah polos si vampir.

"Kamu ini sepertinya pintar membujuk orang ya," ucap Yanhe. Ia berusaha mengalihkan percakapan si vampir dengan halus.

"Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis."

Mendengar pernyataan dari si vampir, Yanhe kembali heran, tapi diam dan tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"Karena, aku pun menyukaimu dan tidak ingin kamu mati," ucap Yuu malu-malu dengan wajah yang merah.

Jika Yanhe ada di _video game_ , dia sudah K.O melihat wajah Yuu yang malu-malu seperti itu. Terkapar di ujung arena, bersimbah darah. Bukan karena tertusuk atau tertembak, tapi mimisan dan muntah darah. _Sialan, dia lucu!_ Sesaat, Yanhe ingin memeluknya.

"Mungkin cuman sampai pingsan saja," ucap Yuu kemudian tertawa.

Kesal, Yanhe memukul si vampir. "Dasar vampir abal-abal!" Kali ini, dia mengeluarkan jurus kungfu yang diajarkan Moke.

"Ampun!"

Malam itu, di tengah riuh perayaan pesta tahun baru, terselip teriakan dari sebuah kos-kosan tingkat dua.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Aaaaaah Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic untuk Mb Panda Dayo. Seneeeng banget akhirnya bisa nulis YuuYanhe buat mb pan. Fic kali ini didedikasikan untuk Mb pan yang sudah membantuku hehehe. terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca vampir abal-abal hehehe

Jangan lupa review~

bye~

HarukazeRen


End file.
